Reign of the Guardians
Rise of the Guardians 2 (in the MRE continuity, "Fall of the Guardians") is a Dreamworks movie that deserves to be made. What the plot would be should it ever be made, who knows. But, here in this wiki, I, an aspiring novelist and storyteller, shall spin my version of the epic story's second installment. I hope you enjoy, and give me feedback! #believeagain Plot Twenty years have passed since the events of the first film. Jamie Bennett is now a professional journalist/cryptozoologist. He is married to his childhood friend Pippa, whom is pregnant at the time of the story. Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, has spent the last two decades incarcerated in his underground prison. With no immediate threats to the safety of the world or the children, the Guardians have all gone back to their various corners of the world. But the children are not as safe as they appear. Alone, stripped of his power, and utterly without hope, Pitch Black has spent the last twenty years shrouded in bitterness and despair. But, like fear, despair also comes in a villainous package, and Pitch's despair awakens a powerful ally. . . With the power of the Guardians restored and Easter a major holiday once more, the Easter Bunny is at the peak of his power. In a time where the children of the world need it most, Hope is at its strongest. But there is no rest for the wicked. At a moment when least expected, a shadow from Bunny's past rears its monstrous head. . .Lerm, the Despair Serpent, has awakened from his slumber. With Pitch Black and Lerm working together to spread both fear and despair, growing stronger off one another, Bunny must turn to an old friend from his youth. With the help of Sam Hain, patron spirit of Halloween and the Guardian of courage, Bunny must stop the rising storm that threatens to destroy both worlds. Rating Aiming for PG-13 (I intend to write this with a little more violence than the first movie had, as I am aiming for a sort of buddy cop feel with Bunny and Sam. Think of this as almost feeling like a RWBY episode with lots of battles, but with a positive message similar to that of the first movie) Script Establishing shot: The frozen lake in Burgess, as in the first movie. It is night, and there is no moon. A slight breeze rustles the trees. The view focuses on the empty sky.'' ' Narrator(Lerm): Hope. A simple enough word. For some, hope is a distant idea. For other's, it is the very force that keeps them going. However, in every man's life, there comes a time when hope. . .runs out. 'The view changes, and we are whisked through the trees, and deeper into the forest. The view comes to rest on a pile of raked leaves. As the view closes in on the leaves, a wind scatters them, revealing a filled-in hole in the ground. The view passes through the earth, traveling until we come to a large underground cavern. There is a shining metal globe in our immediate view. The globe is covered with glistening pinpricks of light. The view looks away from the globe and travels deeper into the cavern. As we progress, a male voice shrieking in fear can be heard. The view finally comes to rest on a stone corridor, and there is silence. Then, a figure in a black cloak runs through the corridor, looking over his shoulder in a panic. It is Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. Close behind, three large Night Mares pursue him, galloping and whinnying ferociously. Pitch continues to run, turning down random hallways to escape. He melts into the shadows of a wall and finds himself in an empty room with no entrance. He breathes a sigh of relief, but the Night Mares come through as well. Pitch cries out in shock and fear, falling to the floor. He quickly turns to a sitting position and begins inching his way towards the wall, his eyes fixed on the horses. They advance on him, rearing up and snarling menacingly. Pitch furrows his brow. ''' Pitch(standing up): Enough! I will run no longer! '''''The nightmares continue to advance. Pitch(desperately): Come on then!!! The horses lower their heads and stamp the ground. They charge, and Pitch cringes. However, just as they are about to pounce, a blast of gray fire envelopes the horses, destroying them before Pitch can be harmed. Pitch uncovers his face, looking at the charred remains of the nightmares. He takes a step forward and bends down for a closer look. As he does so, a pair of glowing, reptilian silver eyes appears in the shadows behind him. The sound of a rattle startles Pitch, who snaps up from his investigation. The eyes blink sideways and vanish. ''' Pitch: Hello? ''Pitch turns around, gazing into the corner. He sees nothing, but as he is facing away, the silhouette of a large serpentine monster hangs from the ceiling, watching him intently. A forked tongue snakes out of the serpent's mouth, tasting the air. The creature evaporates into a cloud of vapor, making a hissing sound in the process. Pitch whirls around.'' Pitch: Show yourself! '' '''The vaporous cloud bends together, slowly taking the shape of a terrifying serpent, at least thirty feet long. Its massive coils are wrapped around a large tree root hanging from the ceiling. Its back is a mass of armored plates, its horned face inches away from Pitch. The intense silver eyes are locked with Pitch's, and the monster's toothy lips are pullled back in a smug grin.'' Lerm: For a Nightmare King, you sure do seem to spook easily. Pitch: Who are you? Lerm: Just a tired old snake. You see, I've been asleep for quite sometime. But I was awakened by the most delectable aroma. The scent of despair is heavy on you. But at the same time, I notice another smell. Not quite as pleasant as despair, but still. . . Pitch(scowling): If you're looking for a fight, I would be happy to oblige. Lerm(laughing): Don't be afraid, Pitch. I'm not going to hurt you. Tell me, what has the Nightmare King so shaken? Pitch's expression becomes one of sadness. Pitch(voice breaking): I. . .I lost. Lerm's eyes grow brighter as Pitch speaks, and his coils seem to widen. His head moves closer, snaking around Pitch's neck and nudging against his cheek. Lerm: Lost what? Pitch(eyes tearing up): Everything. My Night Mares, my power. . .my purpose. They-THEY TOOK IT FROM ME!!! I HAD THE POWER! I HAD EVERYTHING I HAD EVER WANTED! AND THEY CAST ME OUT ALONE! (Pitch collapses, weeping.) Lerm(in a consoling tone): The Guardians? Pitch is silent Lerm: Perhaps there is a way we can help each other. Pitch(looking up): How? Lerm: You want your power back. I need to feed. Together, we might just have what it takes. Lerm opens his mouth and blasts Pitch with his fiery gray venom. The gray flames engulf Pitch, soaking into his body, infusing him with a portion of the beast's power. When the flames stop, Pitch opens his eyes. One glows bright yellow again, the other bright silver. Pitch: What did you have in mind? Lerm(slowly, savoring the word): Revenge. '' Fall of the Guardians title sequence and "Calling the Guardians" theme'' Establishing shot: Children on an Easter egg hunt, happily picking up colored ova and placing them in baskets. As they do so, we see Bunny watching from a tree, hanging onto the branches Spiderman-style. He raises a hand to his brow and notices a particularly small boy frantically looking for eggs, but finding nothing. Bunny wrinkles his brow and leaps from his tree to the next, scampering down the trunk. The little boy sits down on the ground right in front of the tree, a sad look on his face as he stares into his empty basket. Then, without warning, the impact of an object landing in his basket jars him. An egg has landed in his basket, with an arrow painted on it. The boy looks straight up as indicated by the arrow. Bunny crouches in the upper branches of the tree, smiling down at the boy. The boy's jaw drops in shock. Bunny raises a forepaw and salutes the boy. ''' '' Bunny: Never stop believing, little mate! (With that, Bunny zips to the next tree, and the next, until he is out of sight. The wide-eyed boy stares off in the direction Bunny has departed.) Boy: Can I have your autograph? Narrator(Bunny, running alongside more children collecting eggs'''''): Ah. Another beautiful springtime! I swear, it feels better every year: the sweet smell of flowers on the breeze, the giddy laughter of the youngons in the air; heck, I even convinced Jack to lay off the pranks for a while! Things are on the up-and-up, and I've never felt better! Bunny runs across a street, jumping over cars, and up telephone pole. to be continued. . . Cast *Hugh Jackman as Bunny, The Guardian of Hope *Matthew Mercer as Sam Hain, The Guardian of Courage *Chris Pine as Jack Frost, The Guardian of Fun *Alec Baldwin as North, The Guardian of Wonder *Isla Fisher as Tooth, The Guardian of Memories *Idris Elba as Lerm, the Despair serpent *Jude Law as Pitch Black Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:Sequel Category:2016 Category:Universal Pictures films